


Chocolate

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys' Love, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short story about Dante and Vergil having fun with some sweet chocolate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

Chocolate

Vergil was lying naked beside the fireplace, his fingers passing trough the soft fur beneath him. He arched his back and spread his legs a little.  
-More…- Dante said. He was sitting in a big leather chair, with a glass of thick hot chocolate in his hand. He was wearing black suit, hair slicked back just like his father’s.  
Vergil started running his hands down his sculptured chest, stopping for a moment to tease a nipple, then going lower, stroking his thighs. However, he wasn’t allowed to touch himself there directly.  
Dante licked his lips. He stood up from the chair, getting close to his twin. He coated his fingers with chocolate, bringing them to Vergil’s mouth, and he licked them slowly, a moan escaping past his lips.  
Dante removed his fingers and positioned himself between Vergil’s legs. Reaching in the glass again, he let the sweet liquid leak down on his brother’s hardness, and lashed his tongue over it, sucking lightly.  
-Aah…mmmf... – Vergil moaned in pleasure, hands grabbing his twin’s snow-white hair, messing the slicked locks. Dante fastened the rhythm, taking him deeper each time.  
\--Mmphm...D-Dante, I’m gonna c..cum! – Vergil said between gasps. Then his back arched and screaming Dante’s name he came into his mouth.  
Dante swallowed his brother’s creamy fluids, and gave him one last lick playing with the piercing Vergil had there.  
-Sweet…- he said, making his way up his twin’s body with kisses, finally stopping to bite his lower lip, kissing him hard.

**Author's Note:**

> that's very old work of mine, I'm even embarrassed to look at it..  
> posted first at FanFiction.net


End file.
